Amnesia
by chocolate and nutella lover
Summary: Caroline (Henka) goes into the Naruto world throw a hole like Alice in Wonderland after feeling betrayed by her dad. She arrives and meets with Naruto who gets excited and carries her to the village, telling her about everyone. Still not good at summaries but give it a chance, criticism accepted. Sequel to Third Chance. Also slight romance.


**A/N: I'm back and here it is the sequel to Third Chance! I'm trying to do it in a way anyone can understand, even if they haven't read the prequel. The first chapter is just like a try-out because I was asked for a sequel and I wasn't even sure how to start it so…**

**Tell me what you think pretty please and I think that maybe I can change it a little, like if someone gives ideas or something. I'm also looking for a beta reader so watch out.**

**Caroline, or Henka, is 18 years old. A year has passed from tha day she disappeared. If you have questions, review or PM me.**

**Updates might be slow because I broke my right hand and is mega difficult to write, even to move the mouse! God, it took me two weeks to write this small chapter. So with nothing else to say besides the disvvlaimer, I let you read!**

**Oh, yeah. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I was running, running as fast as my legs would allow me. You may wonder why I'm running so I will explain. My dad had been getting home lately and since I'm curious and suspicious about everything he does (you know, he hating me and all) so I decided to investigate.

Today was the day I found out the results of my research and know what I found? He is seeing a woman! I know mom is dead but that doesn't mean he is allowed to see other woman is it? No, I think is not but he seemed so happy I just couldn't demand an explanation so I ran out of the restaurant they were in and started to run and here is where I am now: running like a crazy woman.

I was angry, sad, a feeling of betrayal was engulfing me but still, no tears would come out. I came to halt when I saw I knew nothing of where I was so I started walking around the place.

"I came from this direction," I said pointing north, "No, it was that. No, no, it was- KYYA!" I shouted when my foot fell into a hole and suddenly all my body was thrown into a huge hole. I felt like Alice in Wonderland, falling into a hole and screaming like a little girl… yeah, just like Alice so, where's that rabbit I have to follow?

I suddenly saw something and laugh. There is my rabbit! I thought and laughed but noticed it was not white nor black or brown. It was yellow. Not exactly yellow, lighter, like blond. I also noticed it was not fur but hair. The last thing I noticed was that that yellow ball was not a ball like I first thought; it was actual hair attached to the head of someone; and that someone was coming my way.

"Henka, is that you?" the boy asked.

"Who's Henka?" I asked the boy whose eyes got wider than what they were when he first saw me.

"Oh it is you! Your hair, your voice, everything is the same!" he shouted and hugged me.

"W-what's wrong with you?! Let me go now!" I screamed but he wouldn't flinch or brake tha awkward embrace, even when I started punching him in the head.

"I have to take you to Sasuke!" he stated and started running with me over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. Why do I feel like this is familiar?

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked as the boy ran. "More importantly, who are you?"

He stopped in his tracks and set me down in the floor with a hurt look in his face. "What do you mean who I am? Don't you remember me?" he asked with a hurt voice and I felt my heart become smaller and I felt like I was bad person that stole candy from a little kid.

"I really don't, I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"Do you have amnesia, Henka?"

"Why do you call me Henka, my name is Caroline." I said but then remembered what was in my head when I was in the hospital. The sweet boy calling for someone called Henka. "Am I Henka?"

"Yeah, you are Henka." He said a little confused but sure that I was Henka. I believe him. Now I have to find the person calling for Henka, I mean me.

"Let's go, um, what's your name again? I think I have amnesia." I said and it was not reall a lie. It was not the truth or well, it may be, who knows.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" he said and pointed to himself excited.

"Okay Naruto, let's go. Oh, and give me a heads-up and try to make me remember everyone."

"Oka! Let's start with Sasuke!" he shouted and I laughed at his childness. I wonder who Sasuke is, he seems to mention him a lot.

We walked to the village, a huge, red wall was protecting it and from what I could tell just by neing outside of it, is that it is a big, important village.


End file.
